FPGOutlaw Reviews: Pups Save the Space Alien
This is FPGOutlaw's official review of the Season 2 PAW Patrol premier "Pups Save the Space Alien". Review Title Card: Standard Chase title card. Scene 1: Ryder is showing Rocky and Skye stars. Ryder shows them the “Big Dipper”, as Rocky says “It looks like a scoop that you that you dip into a bag of dog-food!” Funny line. Skye then notices one of the stars moving, as Ryder uses his binoculars to see that it’s some sort of spaceship. The spaceship crashlands at Farmer Yumi’s. It shoots some sort of bubble at Bettina, making her float in the air. The Mayor is leaving Farmer Yumi’s, and notices Bettina. She calls Ryder. Analysis: **, Rocky’s line was funny, and Ryder was good here as well. Seeing Ryder interact with the pups individually, rather than all together as a pack, is good as well. We need to see more of that. Scene 2: Ryder gets the call from the Mayor, as he says what happened to Bettina is “weird, but kinda cool.” Ryder says that they will find out what happened to Bettina and what’s going on. Rubble has his mask on, as he crashes into Marshall. The mask falls on Marshall, as he walks into the Lookout wall. He says “Hey! Who put a building right here?” He then walks into the Elevator, and says “Made it.” Analysis: **, When I first watched this episode, it was so easy to notice Marshall’s new voice actor, which is not a good thing. The least the producers could have done was find someone who had a similar voice to Gage Munroe (Marshall’s voice actor in Season 1), but this new VA sounds completely different. Otherwise, the line at the end was good. Other than that, things were average. Lookout: Chase has some new cool-looking gear on. As if he needed anything else to make him appealing to children. Marshall says “A flying cow? Utterly preposterous.” Funny and clever line. Chase is needed to use his spygear to help find the pilot of the spacecraft. Rocky is needed to fix whatever fell from the sky. Rocky says “Green means glow!” That’s clever. Analysis: No star rating, but Chase’s new voice actor is fine. Not great, but fine. Same deal as with Marshall, his voice actor sounds a lot different from his Season 1 voice actor. Scene 3: The pups and Ryder arrive at Farmer Yumi’s. Ryder and the pups find Bettina. They notice the spacecraft. Chase uses his zipline suction cup to get Bettina out of the bubble. Bettina falls on Chase, as he says “Now I know what a pancake feels like.” Good line. Ryder has Chase start to sniff out the area, while he’s using his nightvision goggles. Analysis: **3/4, The reactions of Ryder and the pups to seeing Bettina was good. Chase’s line was great. Scene 4: Chase finds some tracks, and says “I wonder what strange creature made those.” The Mayor is then seen farther ahead, making those tracks. That was funny placement. She calls for Chickaletta, who ran away earlier. She finds Chickaletta, but sees the Space Alien, who zaps her into a bubble, exactly like what Bettina was put into. Chase then comes over. The Mayor explains what happened, as he starts to run off to see the Space Alien, until the Mayor stops him and has him get her out of the bubble. When Chase pulls her out, he lands on her. Analysis: ***1/2, The Mayor is a strange creature, that’s for sure. That really was funny placement the way that was done. The Mayor was awesome in this scene, as was Chase. Scene 5: Rocky points out the problems to the spacecraft, as he then runs off to his truck to find items to make the repairs. Analysis: ***, It was just basic storyline continuity, but Rocky was awesome here, especially with the voice acting. Scene 6: Chase is looking for the Space Alien in a patch of watermelons. The Space Alien ducks down next to some watermelons, as his head looks just like one. He thinks he could hide there. Chase looks down the isles of watermelons, and becomes ecstatic to find it. The Alien then zaps Chase into one of those bubbles, and runs off. Analysis: **1/4, Chase’s voice acting was good here, but other than that, things were average. The animations were done well here as well. Scene 7: Ryder points out the repairs Rocky made, as he runs off to go get Chase. Chase is still in the bubble, as he motivates himself to get unstuck from the bubble, which he successfully does using his zipline. Chase’s voice acting was awesome here. The Space Alien has made it to the Lookout. He loves the sight of the Lookout lights, as it looks all technological. He then runs into the Lookout. Chase has followed the Alien back to the Lookout, as Ryder stops Chase. Chase assesses everything that’s happened to him, as Ryder gets a call from Skye. She tells him that the Alien is in the Lookout. Both Ryder and Chase run to get their vehicles, and drive back to the Lookout. Analysis: ***1/4, Chase’s voice acting is good, don’t get me wrong, but it sounds so weird compared to Season 1. Anyways, there’s not much to talk about here, except that Skye was decent here herself. Scene 8: Ryder has pointed out that the Alien wants to fly home, as that’s shown on the screen. A call from the Alien’s mother shows up on the screen, as Rocky then flies over with the spacecraft. Ryder and the Alien go down the slide. The voice-over guy yells “Alien” as the Alien goes down the slide. The alien zaps the pups into the spacecraft, as they get a brief ride. They find the Mayor, as she simply waves to them. The alien then zaps the pups and Ryder back to the Lookout, as he then drives off. Analysis: ***, Happy-go-lucky ending here, which is usual. At least the pups were cute here. I expect that the Space Alien will be back in the future sometime. Most secondary characters come back sooner or later. Final Analysis I'll give it a 6 out of 10. That's a basic score for the episode. Chase was cool in this episode, and his new gear and voice actor are both very cool. This episode was based solely on Chase and his new gear, but it was fine. Top 3 Stars of the Episode 1. Chase - His new gear is cool. 2. Ryder - He was excellent in this episode. 3. Rocky - He was good in this episode. Stats Season 2 High: Pups Save the Space Alien (6) Season 2 Low: Pups Save the Space Alien (6) Season 2 Average: 6 Category:FPGOutlaw Category:FPGOutlaw's Reviews